Desventuras de Um Apartamento
by O.O No oNe Is HeRe AnYmOre
Summary: Inicialmente uma inspiração vinda dos textos de Kimonohi Tsuki, espero que vocês gostem, com um toque de humor e vários personagens diferentes em meio a situações do cotidiano, com uma única coisa em comum: todos vivem no mesmo apartamento. Minha primeira tentativa de uma história longa em capítulos...Reviews?
1. Chapter 1

Daniel havia acabado de acordar, em cima de seu computador, como sempre, quando um estrondo em sua porta o fez tomar o maior susto de toda a sua vida:  
-Ei, Scott! O que você quer aí? Volte para cá!- Uma voz masculina carregada de um estranho sotaque gritou, e o peso em sua porta se mexeu , fazendo mais barulho ainda.

-Ah, O que está acontecendo..? –Perguntou Daniel , após abrir a porta e dar de cara com o dono da voz e uma enorme bola de pelos marrom-avermelhada, que imediatamente entrou em seu apartamento.

-SCOTT! SAI DAÍ! –gritou novamente o estranho, entrando na casa de Daniel sem nenhuma cerimônia.

-Hum...Deve ser só um cãozinho...-Pensou Daniel, ainda meio adormecido. Sua visão estava turva e embaçada, pela falta dos óculos.

-SCOTT! O que você tem na boca? O que é isso, um óculos? NÃO, SCOTT, ISSO NÃO É BRINQUEDO!- Daniel foi atrás da voz cada vez mais nervoso, sabendo de que óculos se tratavam.

-Ah, eu acredito que isso seja meu...- Comentou ele, ao se aproximar do cão e tirar um óculos com a haste meio babada de sua boca.- Obrigado...

Depois que ele limpou os óculos na camiseta e os colocou no rosto, quase caiu de susto. A enorme bola Marrom-avermelhada podia ser muito bem o maior cachorro que ele havia visto na vida.

E o dono era muito mais alto que o próprio Daniel, com cabelos arruivados penteados para trás e olhos verdes escuros e penetrantes. Tinha um sorriso debochado no rosto, que Daniel pensou em associar como marca registrada. Vestia um jeans preto meio surrado e uma camiseta em que se lia LIVE FAST AND DIE YOUNG, com uma caveira desenhada atrás do logo.

-Isso é um cão ou um lobo?-Perguntou ele, se levantando rapidamente e tentando não fazer contato visual com o bicho, tampouco com o dono.

-Há! Você não é o primeiro a achar que meu Scott seja um lobo...Hum, pode dar carinho, se quiser, ele não morde.- Acrescentou, ao ver a mão estendida de Daniel na frente do cão, meio indecisa com o que fazer.

-Ah...tem certeza? –Perguntou Daniel, um pouco nervoso.

-Claro! Sem problemas, o dia em que Scott morder alguém eu mesmo o sacrifico, porque ele é preguiçoso que nem a dona... -Comentou o rapaz, rindo sonoramente.

-Então o cão não é seu, sr...?- Daniel perguntou sem muito interesse, enquanto se divertia afagando a cabeça de Scott, que deu uma lambida amigável em seu pulso e se deitou na maior boa vontade.

-Ah, meu nome é Michael, e o cão é da minha irmã. E você, qual é o seu nome?

-Daniel.

-Muito prazer, então. –Comentou Michael, rindo sonoramente. O cão se levantou com uma chacoalhada barulhenta e se juntou ao dono.

-Eu vou indo, tenho que levar Scott para passear. E pelo visto, você acabou de acordar, não é não?

-Hum... pois é...- comentou Daniel, um pouco sem graça , esfregando os olhos de maneira sonolenta e se espreguiçando.

-Depois a gente se fala, Daniel.- Despediu-se Michael, um sorriso maroto no rosto. Com um leve estalar de dedos , Scott seguiu-o sem nenhum problema.

-Ok. Até mais... –Respondeu o rapaz enquanto fechava a porta.

Não demorou mais de alguns minutos para que sua mente processasse o que havia acontecido, deixando-o meio irritado. Afinal, Michael havia entrado em sua casa sem nenhuma cerimônia... atrás daquele enorme cão que quase devorou uma parte de seu óculos!

-Ah...Eu realmente não quero vê-lo novamente...-sussurrou Daniel para si mesmo, mesmo sabendo que, se o rapaz aparecesse na sua porta novamente, ele não seria capaz de dizer não e fechar a porta em sua cara.

Enquanto isso, Michael corria alegremente com Scott do lado, pensando em como era bom ter um vizinho amigável, só para variar...


	2. Chapter 2

Jonathan dirigia como um louco, enquanto tentava esquecer o falatório interminável de Antônio. Os dois eram amigos de infância, suas mães se conheciam desde o colegial, e mesmo assim era difícil para Jonathan suportar o colega de quarto.

-Olha só, Antônio...Fica um pouquinho calado, fica? Se quiser eu até coloco uma daquelas musicas clássicas que você adora...- Comentou o rapaz, extremamente irritado.

-Ah, mas Jonathan, o assunto é importante! Vai estar na próxima assembleia! –exclamou o outro, sorrindo amigavelmente: - Ou você pretende me deixar na mão, como na última vez?

-Eu não te deixei na mão, eu só...

-Hum, deixe-me ver, foi se encontrar com a mãe da sua namorada no aeroporto? E eu sentado naquela assembleia maravilhosa, sem meu melhor ajudante, sem nem saber por onde começar porque, é claro, você tinha levado a pasta com todos os meus documentos.

Jonathan se lembrou do ocorrido com um gosto amargo na boca.

-Foi por engano, eu juro! –Respondeu Jonathan, mais irritado ainda ao ver um carro ultrapassá-lo sem a menor cerimônia. –FILHO DA PUTA!

-Calma , Jonathan! É só um trânsito, não precisa ficar assim! –Gritou Antônio, que odiava ouvir palavrões mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo.

-MAS VOCÊ VIU, QUE MERDA? AQUELE MALDITO ME ULTRAPASSOU NA MAIOR SEM VERGONHICE, Ó PÁ!

-E lá vamos nós novamente...Como eu disse, é só um trânsito!

-É SÓ UM TRÂNSITO O CARAMBA! EU QUERIA SABER QUEM FOI O FILHO DA PUTA QUE INVENTOU O TRANSITO, PORQUE ESTE COM CERTEZA POSSUI UMA MÃE NA ZONA!- Gritou ainda mais Jonathan, de modo que Antônio apenas pegou um biscoito que estava enfiado na sua bolsa, abriu-o sem a menor cerimônia e enfiou na boca do amigo.

-O que...mnhp... é isso? –Perguntou o outro, com a boca cheia.

-Um truque que eu aprendi com a sua mãe para te fazer calar a boca. Relaxa que é só massa folhada. – Comentou , ao ver a cara de ofendido que o outro lhe dirigiu.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por alguns minutos, até que um alegre Antônio exclamou:

-Olha só, daqui a pouco nos já estamos em casa!

-Mnhp...Tem mais biscoito? –Jonathan perguntou enquanto entrava com o carro no prédio.

-Só se você não falar mais palavrão. –Comentou Antônio, vasculhando a bolsa.

-Há! Você fala como se fosse minha mãe.

-E você tem a boca podre como a da minha. Estamos quites. – Respondeu o outro, entregando o biscoito antes de sair do carro.

Antônio passou o tempo todo no elevador calado, o que deixou Jonathan um pouco inquieto. Talvez, pensou ele, se eu voltar a falar alguns palavrões aqui e ali ele não comece a brigar comigo e a gente não volte ao normal...?

-Ei, Jonathan...

-O quê? –Perguntou o outro, um sorriso desdenhoso no rosto.

-Você não acha que eu sou parecido com a sua mãe, acha? Quero dizer, eu não sou nada parecido com ela, seria injusto, e ridículo, pensar que eu sou igual a ela em qualquer coisinha que seja...-Começou a falar Antônio, extremamente nervoso.

-Ah, cale a boca. É claro que não. Você só é parecido com ela quando me manda parar com os palavrões, o que eu acho ridículo. –Respondeu Jonathan, enquanto a porta do elevador se abria e os dois se esbarravam com um jovem de cabelos pretos e óculos da mesma cor, que quase caiu no chão com o impacto:

-Ah, me desculpe! – Sussurrou o estranho, enquanto tentava se levantar e pegar a mochila ao mesmo tempo.

-Não tem problema. – Respondeu Antônio, com um sorriso amigável no rosto. Jonathan apenas concordou com a cabeça e já ia seguir para o próprio apartamento quando Antônio perguntou ao rapaz:

-Você é o novo locatário, não?

-Sim. Me mudei há duas semanas. –Respondeu o outro, a voz ainda mais baixa.

-Ah! Então você é o Daniel que todo mundo vem falando! Se eu fosse você tomava um cuidado extra com as gêmeas do 21, porque elas parecem bastante interessadas em rapazes como você... – Começou a falar Antônio, Deixando Daniel completamente envergonhado.

-Como...Como assim? – Perguntou ele, o rosto vermelho.

-O que ele quer dizer é que as gurias do 21 não passam de umas biscateiras safadas que não vão medir esforços para molestar um guri novo como você, Daniel. Agora, Antônio, dá para entrar e deixa-lo ir? –Respondeu Jonathan, ainda irritado com o trânsito.

-Ah, tudo bem. Até mais Daniel. Se precisar de alguma coisa, é só falar com o síndico, tudo bem? –Comentou Antônio, apertando cordialmente a mão do mais novo.

-Ah,sim...Até. –Respondeu Daniel, se metendo o mais rápido que pode no elevador.

-Jonathan... –Sussurrou Antônio, um sorriso super amigável em sua face.

-Fala, coisa chata. –Resmungou o outro, enquanto tirava o terno de trabalho e se preparava para tomar um banho.

-Você é um maldito, sabia disso?

-Como?

-Eu disse , que você é um maldito. –repetiu Antônio, se aproximando do outro com um olhar assassino.

-Ah, desculpe querida, se esse é o máximo que consegue sair da sua boca ao chiar com alguém, então nem tente arrumar briga comigo. –Debochou Jonathan, enquanto tirava a camiseta e se levantava do sofá, indo em direção ao banheiro.

-QUERIDA é a sua avó, seu maldito sem educação! – Respondeu o outro, pulando em cima do amigo de infância e esmurrando-o no chão. Não demorou muito para Jonathan tomar conta da situação e se colocar em cima do outro, segurando seus punhos para não receber um soco de esquerda. Brigaram até não poder mais, como se não passassem de duas crianças, xingando cada um a seu modo, Jonathan com palavrões de baixo calão e Antônio com termos pejorativos típicos de um menino de primeira série.

Terminaram cada um em um canto da sala, Antônio sem a parte de cima do uniforme do escritório e com um enorme corte no lábio e Jonathan com um olho roxo. A sala antes arrumada se encontrava totalmente desarrumada, com vários livros no chão e o sofá empurrado a vários metros de distância de seu lugar de origem.

-FILHO DA PUTA! OLHA SÓ O QUE VOCÊ FEZ!- Chiou o mais alto, enquanto bagunçava os cabelos castanhos claros com as duas mãos, dirigindo um olhar assassino para o outro.

-Cale a boca. Infeliz. – respondeu Antônio, os olhos lilases chiando de ódio. Pensou em cuspir o sangue que estava em sua boca bem na cara do outro, mas mudou de ideia e engoliu o conteúdo.

-Sorte sua que eu não tenho que trabalhar a amanhã, se não eu terminava de quebrar a tua cara. –sussurrou Jonathan, enquanto se levantava de qualquer jeito e ia em direção ao banheiro. Parou na metade do caminho quando um livro bateu em cheio em suas costas, fazendo –o soltar um grito de surpresa e irritação:

-SEU PUTO! –gritou Antônio, com lágrimas de ódio nos olhos.

Jonathan se virou, respirou fundo, contou até mil. Se abaixou, pegou o livro que havia sido atirado em suas costas e colocou o volume de volta na estante. Se espreguiçou e, com um sorriso triste e cansado, foi para o banheiro, tomar o banho que tanto queria.

Quando saiu do banheiro, a sala já estava toda arrumada, mas sem nenhum traço de Antônio nela. Jonathan começou a sorrir feito um idiota e foi em direção ao próprio quarto, dando de cara com um corpo deitado calmamente em sua cama, apertando o rosto em seu travesseiro como se dependesse daquilo para viver.

Dormia calmamente, como se os dois não tivessem acabado de tentar se matar nem nada do tipo.

-Mas é uma criança mesmo...-Pensou Jonathan, enquanto ligava o notebook e pensava em todas as vezes em que havia terminado de brigar com o amigo e, depois de um tempo, encontrado o mesmo em sua cama, ou no sofá da sua casa, dormindo calmamente nos braços de Morfeu. Sua mãe vivia lhe dizendo que era a maneira que o outro tinha de pedir desculpas, e Jonathan achava que a mãe tinha razão. Os dois eram como irmãos, afinal.

Lembrou-se particularmente de uma vez extremamente barulhenta em que ele encontrara o outro dormindo na frente da sua porta, todo molhado da chuva. Não se lembrava mais porque os dois haviam brigado, só se lembrava que tinha sido feio.

-E depois você aparece na soleira da minha porta, todo molhado, mais parecendo um gato de rua do que um ser humano...Há...-comentou Jonathan, se levantando e bagunçando o cabelo do amigo, que além de mais barulhento, era três anos e meio mais novo. –Patético.- Complementou, um sorriso enorme nos lábios.

Deixou o outro dormindo a vontade, enquanto trabalhava no notebook tranquilamente, aproveitando, inclusive, o silêncio que reinava na casa.


End file.
